<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames by ZaraOrion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813881">Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraOrion/pseuds/ZaraOrion'>ZaraOrion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angry Steve Rogers, Angry Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraOrion/pseuds/ZaraOrion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alien parasite infects Tony, giving him extraordinary physical strength, he struggles with the violent urges its invoking within him. Surprisingly, the urge is directed towards a certain supersoldier only. Tony is determined not to let them taint their newly forming friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Paint me green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers was a hero. A leader. He knew that sometimes he appeared to be too much of a stoic, and people might feel he cared more about his missions than his team members. But it wasn't true. He cared, a lot, even for his sometimes-foul-mouthed, sassy, and annoying genius teammate. Tony Stark did tick him off sometimes, but he didn't hate the man. He respected Tony, a lot. </p><p>He'd never want him to get hurt. But he did, and it was Steve's fault, or at least that's how he felt as he sat with Natasha, Rhodes, and Bruce in the hospital's waiting area. Waiting for the SHIELD doctors to show up and tell them that their friend was going to be okay.</p><p>Natasha wasn't talking to him. She was there this morning when they had the argument which made Tony put himself in danger during the fight today.</p><p>It wasn't something new. Sometimes, Steve lost his patience with Tony's sass and stinging remarks. Tony wasn't really the kind to let something get to his heart.</p><p>"With this attitude, you'll get us all killed, Stark. No one is safe around you while you're like this," Steve had said, exasperated. </p><p>This did it. There was no sarcastic comeback. No snarky one-liner. Tony's face had darkened, a shadow passed through it. As if it had been something he knew to be true. Steve's eyes fell at his face, and his heart sank a little. He opened his mouth, wanting to apologise, but something held him back. Serves him right. Let him feel bad for a while. A little voice urged Steve. </p><p>Three hours later, when the attack happened, and this alien life form they hadn't encountered was wreaking havoc in the city, Iron Man, as usual ignoring Steve's instructions, flew straight towards the school bus that creature was about to attack, hovering between the bus and the alien, he fired.</p><p>"IRON MAN," Steve shouted in the comms, "DON'T GO ANY CLOSER TO THAT THING, YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED." </p><p>Listening to Steve's voice probably brought back the earlier fight to him. He sped towards the alien, firing the repulsors at full power. Next, all they heard was a strange sort of blast, and the green blood of that monster was seen splattered around. Luckily, the citizens had been removed from the scene and the only person who got exposed to the green goo was Tony.</p><p>"TONY," Rhodes flew towards him, "Please tell me you're okay."</p><p>"Argh," Tony breathed, "My suit."</p><p>The shock and the alien toxins had done something to the suit. Tony gasped for breath as JARVIS told him the suit was running out of oxygen. He removed the face plate. The suit was covered in green goo and so was pretty much everything else around him.</p><p>"Rhodey, a little help here," He tried to get up, "Oh, no, is it alive?"</p><p>"Tony, what?" Rhodes spoke, "Don't worry I'm almost there. Widow, get back up!"</p><p>Tony could see a movement where the alien's single eye, now exploded, happened to be, and then before he could register something, something not bigger than his own index finger flew towards him. Then everything went dark.</p><p>                                 ***</p><p>"It's my fault," Steve blurted out. Nat and Rhodey turned their heads to look at him. Natasha clicked. </p><p>"Tony's not a kid, Cap," Rhodes sighed, "Don't blame yourself."</p><p>Steve just stared at his feet. </p><p>When Rhodes had reached Tony, the creature was dead, but Tony was lying unconscious on the ground. His face covered in the alien's blood. His breathing very slow. Luckily, Rhodey had stayed safe from the toxins, but Tony was still unconscious. Bruce was examining the alien's blood sample in his lab.</p><p>Finally, the doctors walked in.</p><p>"His vitals are completely fine, in fact, very good," One of them said, "He seems to be in a deep state of sleep, nothing else seems to  be wrong. We just have to wait."</p><p>Natasha breathed, as if for the first time since the fight, "Did he fall asleep during the mission?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Out of Sight...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony has a diagnosis and Steve is trying to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, it was dead, pretty sure, and then it wasn't, at least for a minute. I saw something move and then BAM!" Tony was back, himself again, pretty energetic and on a coffee fueled rant about the incident. The Avengers, except for Steve were all in the living room, looking at him bemused. </p><p>"Well, you look really good for someone who got sprayed in yucky alien goo," Clint laughed, "Speaking of, did Bruce find out anything about it?"</p><p>Bruce nodded, "Well, it's alien and I can't say much yet, but there definitely aren't any infections or contagions to talk about. Maybe what Tony experienced was just a shock."</p><p>"I can swear there was something," Tony said, sounding oddly agitated, I can't put my finger on it but…" There was the sound of glass breaking and they saw Tony holding the broken pieces of his coffee mug in his hand, blood tickling down. </p><p>"Shit," he gasped, "I was holding it very gently."</p><p>Someone had brought a first aid box, they all looked shocked. Steve had just walked in.</p><p>"What happened?" He grabbed the first aid box and as if automatically, rushed to help Tony, "Let me…"</p><p>"No," Tony's voice sounded like a growl, seeing Steve seemed to have pushed him over the edge. He bit his lips, staring at Steve like he could murder him.</p><p>"Tony, c'mon, let it go," Rhodes said, pressing his hand on Tony's shoulder to make him sit down. Tony's expressions softened, he let Steve take his hand and finish the dressing.</p><p>"What happened?" Steve asked, his voice heavy with concern. And just like that, the softness of his voice worked as a flame that set Tony's mind on fire. Who the fuck does he think he is? Mother Teresa? Acting like he cares while being a piece of shit when I need him to be slightly more understanding. </p><p>It all happened in a minute and later they had to see the security footage because it was all too quick.</p><p>One second, Steve was holding the hand of a calm-looking Tony, asking what had happened. The next moment, Tony's face had been painted with a fury they'd never seen him exhibit before. His hand moved, pushing Steve, who flew across the room and straight into the wall. They heard the wall cracking apart. Steve had sustained some injury, but thanks to the serum, nothing fatal.</p><p>***</p><p>Bruce was exploring a whole new direction now. It wasn't the alien blood but the footage of the attack they needed to see.</p><p>"I can't believe no one thought of it before. Why didn't Tony think of it. He could've asked JARVIS to play the recording of whatever happened," Steve was rubbing his neck. He had recovered, mostly and was now sitting next to Bruce and Natasha as they played the video.</p><p>"There is something off about Tony," Bruce sighed, "Look!" He rewinded and they saw it. A small, green wormlike thing creeping out of the aliens eye and flying towards Tony.</p><p>"I think we need some MRIs," Bruce sighed, "This parasite or whatever it is could've stopped Tony from watching the footage."</p><p>***</p><p>Bruce was right. They found the parasite in a scan. It had attached itself to Tony's brain. Bruce was able to run some other tests to determine what it was doing to Tony. Turned out it was giving him super strength that could beat that of both Steve and the Hulk's. It wasn't making him sick, but could possibly control his mind.</p><p>"It's better that Stark remains under observation until we figure out what to do with the parasite," Fury said, "We should keep him on a house arrest, in the tower, with Bruce, the Captain, and Thor to keep an eye on him."</p><p>"Bullshit," Tony had just walked in, "I'm going home. Don't you dare try to Rapunzel me, I have work to do." </p><p>Fury's face flushed, "You're lucky I'm letting you leave the facility. I should have put you in the chamber we made to contain…"</p><p>"Bruce," Tony smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously, "I'm not the only one with super strength. Why do I have to go under your scrutiny?"</p><p>"You're the only one with an alien worm creeping inside your brain," Fury said in an ice-cold tone, "You attacked your team leader without any provocation. Do you want to end up hurting someone else?"</p><p>Tony froze. The truth of Fury's words dawning on him.</p><p>"Your teammates can handle a bit of your extra mojo, I'm sure. Bruce can study the parasite and we'll have sedatives ready in case something goes wrong." Fury's each word was calculated. Tony sighed and nodded.</p><p>***<br/>Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist, host to an alien parasite, was on house arrest in the Avengers tower like fucking Rapunzel. But that was the least of his concerns. He was scared, of hurting the people he cared about, because contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark did have a heart. Whatever Captain Hollier-Than-Thou might believe. </p><p>Thinking of Steve made his anxiety worse. He carefully grabbed his coffee mug, thinking of what happened last time. It was 4 AM, and he wasn't a morning person, but the anxiety made him get up early these days. He stared into the mug.</p><p>"Why?" He whispered to himself, "Why Steve?"</p><p>"Why what Steve?" The voice made him jump.</p><p> "I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Steve stood in the door, looking very embarrassed. Tony remembered Steve definitely was a morning person. But wasn't it a bit too early, even for Cap,</p><p>"Damn it," Tony whispered under his breath, turning away. He didn't want to look at Steve, it was too early in the morning for feeling murderous.</p><p>To his annoyance, Steve didn't take the hint. Pouring himself some coffee he sat next to Tony.</p><p>"Hey," Tony protested, "First of all, my coffee, all of it. Second, you shouldn't be this close, not after…"</p><p>"I… I get it," Steve said hastily, "But I think avoiding each other or not talking about it, or whatever it is that's making this situation worse will, well, make the situation worse."</p><p>Tony blinked. That idiot had no idea what Tony was going through. Yet he thought he knew better than everyone else. Like he can decide what Tony needs.</p><p>He deserves to be punished.</p><p>Maybe you should wrap your hands around this stiff, proud neck and...</p><p>Tony shuddered at his own thought.</p><p>"Cap, I can't…" he stood up so fast he almost staggered, "It's better if you stay away from me until Bruce and I can figure this shit out. Believe me." He walked towards the door, "Also," he turned, "I am sorry, Cap. I really am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What If?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys talk. JARVIS helps Tony figure something out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter might be longer, and we'll get to romance and more conflict.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor had arrived and his presence did have a positive effect. He managed to downplay Tony's situation and helped him loosen up.</p><p>"Worry not, my friend Anthony," he chugged down his fourth glass of champagne, "I have witnessed the most terrible curses and maladies fall upon warriors. Yours does not seem to be too dangerous. You will walk out of this ordeal victorious."</p><p>"Thanks, Pointbreak," Tony raised his glass, "I don't know if I should be drinking. It's probably not good for the parasite," he smirked. </p><p>"Have fun, Stark," Thor yawned, "The night is young."</p><p>"You know what? You're right," Tony stretched, "I'm letting the impending doom of having a parasite slowly kill me before it's my time to go. Screw it, let's have fun while…"</p><p>His speech was interrupted with Thor's loud snores. Tony rolled his eyes and stood up. Steve sat close to Bruce who was telling him about the progress on the parasite. Tony and Bruce were working on a device that could help them monitor the way the parasite was interacting with Tony's mind. Steve looked up at Tony and put on an awkward smile. Tony returned it, just as awkwardly. Bruce stared from one to the other.</p><p>"Umm, Tony," Bruce smiled, "I was just telling Cap…"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, I'm kind of tired, I'll go to bed now," Tony waved a hand nervously and took a step back, Steve bit his lip and looked away.</p><p>"Sit down, Tony," A cold voice said from behind, it was Natasha.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "I'm trapped here, it doesn't mean I take orders from sp… ow!" He feigned feeling pain as Natasha punched his shoulder.</p><p>"I know you don't feel pain nowadays, and you WILL sit down because you have a worm inside your brain, and people who have worms inside their brains are supposed to let their friends guide them," Natasha said, staring directly into his eyes, "Now, we might not know everything about the parasite, but we do not it's not what's making you such an asshole because you've always been one, and you've been avoiding your problems instead of confronting them for a long time. And the same applies on Steve, too. So, you two are stupid, and I'm not, so you'll listen to me when I say that you need to sit down, stare into each other's eyes, and TALK."</p><p>Bruce let out a deep breath. Tony and Steve stared at each other. </p><p>"I think we need to scan Widow for a parasite, too," Tony narrowed his eyes, "What's making you so chatty, eh?"</p><p>"I'm just sick of your bullshit," Natasha said, motioning towards the sofa next to Steve and Bruce. Tony sighed and sat down.</p><p>"Okay, now what?" He leaned.</p><p>"Talk," Natasha crossed her arms.</p><p>"Okay, fine," Tony resigned, putting his hands on his knees, "I guess I have been feeling a little agitated with, well, everything that you are," he threw a glance at Steve, "and that day, when you said I could hurt people… no, let me finish… I was scared that it's true. Ironically, it's truer than ever, now."</p><p>He fell quiet, staring at the wall in front of him.</p><p>Steve's blue eyes were fixed on his face, a tender sadness and regret haunting them. He looked as if he wanted to put a hand on Tony's shoulder, but he knew better than to act on this urge.</p><p>"I know I hurt you," Steve's eyes were piercing into those brown eyes that looked at him with a strange helplessness, "I know I'm sometimes really tough on you, I'm sorry. But the way you've been avoiding me is hurtful, too." </p><p>Tony bit his upper lip, he didn't know how to tell Steve about the battle he was fighting in his own head. The anger and yearning that came to him at the same time.</p><p>"I forgive you," he found himself saying and knew that it was his truth, "And I'm sorry for what I did, "And believe me, I'm trying to figure things out, I really am. I just don't want to hurt you, or anyone else." His eyes were pleading.</p><p>"I get it, Tony," Steve smiled sadly. </p><p>***</p><p>After that night, things did change. Tony stopped avoiding Steve, and Steve stopped trying to get Tony to talk to him. Tony realized that suppressing his urges was unhelpful since the next time the intensity was only higher. </p><p>The device had been successfully developed. Tony had a chip connected to his cerebellum and now they could monitor his brain activity. JARVIS was keeping a record of Tony's temper flares, especially as a reaction to Steve. Bruce was the only who was allowed to have this knowledge, though Tony still felt quite embarrassed. </p><p>Clint was visiting often and tried to get Tony to spar with the Hulk, but, to Tony's satisfaction (strangely) he received a telling off from Steve.</p><p>"I have to admit, I do want to study the extent of my own strength," Tony shrugged. Steve stared at him, his face stern.</p><p>"It's not your OWN strength, Iron Man, it's not who you are. Don't get too attached. You can spar with Thor, though. Have the sedatives nearby." Steve was back in the Captain America mode for some reason.</p><p>"You can?" Tony's mind went on fire.</p><p>"Maybe you should show him who you are!"</p><p>"No!" He gasped. </p><p>"What?" Clint turned, worried.</p><p>"N… nothing, I'm fine," Tony smiled, "I'll see you guys later."</p><p>"Sir, there was a spike just two minutes ago," JARVIS told him once he had locked himself in the room.</p><p>"I know, J," he threw himself on the bed, "He makes me angry."</p><p>"You mean Captain America, sir?" JARVIS said, "This isn't new, is it?"</p><p>"Shut up, J," Tony said, wide eyed.</p><p>"Or wait," Tony jumped, "You are right, the parasite…"</p><p>"What if it's not holding on to you?" JARVIS said.</p><p>"What if I am holding on to it?" Tony clapped his palm on his forehead. </p><p>"It makes sense, sir" JARVIS's voice boomed, "It could've accessed your earlier memories and response to the Captain."</p><p>"And it's heightening it all, using it to make me lose control," Tony whispered, "What if I end up harming Steve? I can't let it happen. I need to get away from here, J."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Some Kind of Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hell breaks loose and Steve helps Try to reclaim his mind and heart. Romance happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He just ran away?" Fury was staring one Avengers startled face to the other, "Did no one care to keep an eye on him?"</p><p>Steve looked up, "We obviously didn't realise he'd do this. He was very serious about getting this situation resolved. I guess he might've feared hurting anyone."</p><p>Fury looked as if he was about to try and summon thunder and smite the tower.</p><p>"You, Steve, bring him back safely," he chewed every word, "Or SHIELD will have to step in."</p><p>Steve's forehead creased, "This would be the most terrible idea. I'll bring him back. Your agents better not go anywhere near him."</p><p>***</p><p>Steve knew he was the last person Tony would want to see. He had sent them a message telling he had locked himself in his workshop and was going to study the parasite there so he can get rid of it. Steve knew SHIELD or the Govt getting involved will unleash catastrophic consequences.</p><p>"Sir, Captain America wants to see you," JARVIS notified him.</p><p>"Oh, no, ward him off," Tony said in an exhausted tone.</p><p>"Sir, he insists. He says he only needs five minutes," JARVIS said.</p><p>"As if…" Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine. Let him in."</p><p>Steve walked in, looking cautious and nervous, but clearly angry. </p><p>"Tony, how could you leave like this?" He said, trying to keep his tone calm.</p><p>Tony started at him, his eyes bloodshot and hair disheveled. Steve could tell he hadn't slept last night.</p><p>"Look, Cap, I know what I'm doing," He stared intensely into Steve's eyes, "I know that me being in the tower is a risk for… all of you." He looked away, even now, a wave of rage was starting to rise in his mind.</p><p>"Tony," There was something about the way Steve's lips chanted his name that made him look up, "You need to trust us. Trust yourself. Hiding away won't save us." </p><p>Tony froze as Steve drew closer and extended a hand, making the scientist flinch for an unknown reason. Steve took Tony's hand in his, unaware of how had he mustered up this courage. Tony stared into those blue eyes that were pleading with his.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," his voice was shaking.</p><p>"Then don't," Steve smiled.</p><p>Tony sighed. How could he explain to Steve that his self-control was tied to a very delicate string that could come undone any moment.</p><p>"Get rid of him," his mind told him. He jerked away Steve's hand, making him stay there, startled.</p><p>"Kill him!" </p><p>"NO!" He shouted and it felt as if his head would explode, the scorching pain made his vision foggy.</p><p>"Stark!" Steve ran towards him and tried to help him up as he sobbed on the floor, holding his head, "Let's get you out of here."</p><p>"GO AWAY," Tony screamed as his hands reached for Steve's neck. His eyes redder than earlier.</p><p>"T… ony," Steve gasped as Tony's grip tightened around Steve's neck, "It… isn't… y...you." </p><p>"You brought this upon yourself," Tony's voice was seething with anger. His fingers tightening and vision coming back into focus. He needed to destroy Steve. Stop his tyranny once and forever. Shut these blue eyes for good. Steve was struggling for breath. Tony was too strong for even him.</p><p>"Re… member who… you ...a… re," Steve's voice was frail and quivering as his eyes started to close. </p><p>Tony saw those eyes look into his. No fierceness or pleading. Just a tender submission. He felt as if his heart stopped - he didn't want those eyes to leave him. He didn't want to say goodbye. He gasped, letting go of Steve who lay unconscious on the floor.</p><p>"S… Steve," he leaned on him, checking his pulse, "I need to call…"</p><p>Bruce, Thor, and Rhodes had already burst in. JARVIS had notified them after failing to get Tony's attention. What happened after that was in a haze. He remembered Steve being taken away and Rhodes holding him in his arms and screaming his name because the sharp headache was rendering him senseless. </p><p>***</p><p>Tony woke up on a hospital bed. His arms and legs had been restrained. A nurse was just entering the room - she saw that he's come to and ran away to inform a doctor, perhaps. </p><p>Tony's memories were initially like scattered shards of glass. Each piece piercing into his soul. Slowly the pieces assembled and now the pain became overwhelming. He sobbed.</p><p>A doctor, joined by Nick Fury and Bruce entered the room.</p><p>"S… Steve, is he?" He croaked.</p><p>Fury's hardened expressions softened a little, "He's fine, got lucky," He said.</p><p>Bruce held Tony's hand as the doctor examined him.</p><p>"Tony you shouldn't have left," Bruce said softly. </p><p>"I had locked myself. I told him not to come in," a tear escaped his eyes. Bruce threw a glance at Fury, it was him who told Steve to bring Tony back.</p><p>"Steve would've come anyway," Tony whispered, understanding the meaning behind Bruce's glance.</p><p>"We could've joined him, but I guess he wanted to see you alone," Bruce said.</p><p>"I… want to see him, but…" a sob escaped Tony's lips. Bruce nodded. He understood. </p><p>"Stark," Fury's expressions were oddly sympathetic, "You are fine, now, but we'll have to keep you in that chamber. I'm sorry."</p><p>Tony nodded and lay staring at the wall.</p><p>***</p><p>Steve Rogers didn't know how to give up. He never gave up on his missions, and he wasn't going to give up on Tony Stark. Not after having stared so deeply into those brown eyes. Not after seeing he never thought he'd see in his eyes. Steve couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it was something he'd been searching for a long time.</p><p>So, he did what any decent man would do. He broke Tony out of the cell Fury had put him in. It wasn't kidnapping. He had to appeal to Tony's intelligence to convince him. And Bruce was in on it, too. </p><p>"I don't want to see him," Tony gritted his teeth. They were in Wakanda, in a room the princess had set up in her lab to keep Tony under observation. It had all the necessary tools to allow Tony to be comfortable. </p><p>"You don't have to see Bucky," Steve said, looking away, "Here, we can spend some time together without me getting choked by you."</p><p>Tony couldn't help bursting into laughter, much to Steve's annoyance. </p><p>"And how exactly is Shuri going to keep me under control?" He said, with a sadness in his eyes. </p><p>"I won't," Shuri said, she had just entered the room with Bruce, "you will. And this," she pointed to a band attached to Tony's arm, "will monitor your brain activity. It will always have a dose of a sedative enough to knock you out if you try to be naughty."</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes, "Huh? And if I want to be naughty?" </p><p>"Tony!" Bruce shook his head.</p><p>"It's okay to be good naughty," Shuri shrugged, "but try to be bad naughty and you get stung."</p><p>Tony sighed. He really hoped it was going to work.</p><p>"And why for the love of god, not Thor, by the way, do I have to spend more time with a man I tried to murder three days ago?" Tony blurted out. Steve let his arms down, pursing his lips.</p><p>"Because that's what triggers the parasite," Bruce said, "You haven't had any violent reactions to anyone else. Not even Fury. Your brain imaging shows a strange kind of activity when you try to resist it." Bruce handed Tony a tablet with the records.</p><p>"God," Tony whispered, "This explains the headaches. It hurts it when I try to lose control, so it gives me pain. Fuck this thing."</p><p>"It might be risky," Shuri stepped forward, "But if we expose you to, well, Rogers more often, we might be able to understand the parasite."</p><p>***</p><p>It was Tony's second day in Shuri's lab. Steve had brought him a copy of his favourite science journal and chocolate chip cookies. They stood on chairs that had been set up next to the huge window, for which Tony was thankful because the view was beautiful. </p><p>"So, what is it? Our first date, and with cookies?" Tony took a bite, Steve chuckled. </p><p>"Well, you're not sick, except for the parasite," Steve said, tracing the patterns on the table with his fingers, "and chocolate is good for the soul. Bruce baked them, by the way."</p><p>"Are they," Tony flipped through the magazine, "watching us?" </p><p>"No," Steve laughed, and Tony found himself melting. Did he put a love potion in the cookies?</p><p>"Um," Steve ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Shuri thought it better than we had privacy. We don't want our parasite to feel shy," he smiled apologetically, making Tony roll his eyes which happened a lot these days.</p><p>"Sure," Tony sighed, "Besides, I assume your assassin boyfriend won't be far away in case I try to k word you." </p><p>Steve looked up and bit his lips. He hated Tony talking about Bucky like this, but this wasn't the right time to start conflict. </p><p>Tony saw his face and cursed under his breath. Why did he have to ruin the moment? But being with Steve, with Wakanda was something that was bound to remind him of Barnes. He could already feel the parasite doing its thing. He stood up and rushed towards his bed.</p><p>"Cap, you need to leave. It's happening," as if the parasite wasn't enough. His anxiety attack was going to make things worse.</p><p>Steve's face went pale but he ran towards Tony who had let himself fall on the bed, hyperventilating. </p><p>"Should I call someone?" Steve said, worried, as he sat on the bed next to Tony.</p><p>"No," Tony tried to push him away, as gently as possible, "It's a panic attack, it'll pass. But the parasite, Steve, it's happening again." He sobbed.</p><p>"Tony," Steve leaned over him, "I'm not going anywhere. You have the band, you can't hurt me. Just resist it."</p><p>Steve held Tony's hand, his touch was firm and tender at the same time.</p><p>"Why don't you hate me? Why are you doing all this?" Tony swallowed. His chest was tightening.</p><p>"I don't hate you," Steve whispered, rubbing his hand with his thumb, "You are my friend. And I…" he smiled awkwardly, "I really like you, even if you can't stand me." </p><p>"Of course, I can stand you," Tony tried to laugh as a searing pain shot through his head and he let out a moan. Steve held his hand firmly and lay down next to him on the bed.</p><p>"I'm here, Tony," he ran his fingers through Tony's head, "we'll get through this together." He held Tony close. Tony turned over, his eyes shut tight as the pain drove him insane. He wasn't going to listen to it. Not this time.</p><p>He let himself be swept by Steve's presence next to him, the voices getting louder and the pain getting sharper. Steve's arms were strong, and he felt the warmth of his body run through him as he rest his hand on the supersoldier's chest. </p><p>"Sss… Steve," he found himself shaking with pain.</p><p>"Yes, Iron Man?" Steve said softly, caressing Tony's back.</p><p>"I…" he laughed softly, "I like you, too. And I… like… you, every day a bit more."</p><p>"Tony," a tear escaped Steve's eye and fell on Tony's forehead. He opened his eyes and Steve's heart trembled. His eyes were bloodshot. </p><p>"I should call Shuri," Steve tried to get up.</p><p>"No, Cap, listen," Tony said, shivering madly, "stay with me." His hands moved towards Steve, but they didn't go for his neck. They rested on his cheeks. </p><p>"Steve," he whispered, "Kiss me. Just once, please."</p><p>Steve's eyes widened. Maybe the parasite was making him delirious. </p><p>"Are you… sure?" He said, trying to make him lie down again.</p><p>"Yes, yes," Tony chuckled, holding his screams back, "It's me, believe me. The parasite is going to make me do something else."</p><p>Their eyes met. Tony's lips curved in a painful but hopeful smile. Steve found himself leaning over the scientist. He softly pressed his lips against Tony's. It was a gentle, chaste kiss. Steve placed a hand on Tony's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Tony's eyes were fixed at him. Suddenly, his body jolted violently.  Panicked, Steve pressed the alarm button Shuri had installed close to the bed. He held Tony as his body went through the terrible seizures. </p><p>As Shuri rushed into the room with Bruce and some doctors, they saw blood flowing through Tony's nose and ears and something slithered out of the left ear.</p><p>"It's the parasite," Bruce said, as the doctors checked Tony. Steve's was white as a ghost. The parasite now lay motionless on the floor. It was dead.</p><p>***</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Steve said through his dry lips. He hadn't been sleeping or eating. Tony had been unconscious for 24 hours now. The rest of the Avengers had arrived and to no one's surprise, Fury was there. He wasn't talking to Steve or Bruce.</p><p>"His vitals are improving," Bruce said, his face was pale, too. </p><p>Steve's heart was still heavy. He knew he'd only feel better once Tony had opened his eyes. Bruce left to talk with Shuri. Someone put a hand on Steve's shoulder, it was Bucky.</p><p>Before he could help himself, he was hugging Bucky, his tears falling on his friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey," Bucky held him in front of him, "It's all going to be fine."</p><p>Steve nodded, his throat dry.</p><p>They heard the sound of firm footsteps; it was Fury. Steve looked away. He wasn't in the mood to talk to him.</p><p>Fury didn't care.</p><p>"You went behind my back, soldier," he said, in a strange tone. </p><p>Steve sighed.</p><p>"Luckily it worked," Fury's voice boomed. Steve looked up, unsure.</p><p>"He just woke up and is already as unbearable as he used to be," Fury laughed.</p><p>Steve felt as if his soul had just flown back into his body. He got on his feet, ready to go see Tony, but Fury grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Hey, not so fast, soldier," he chuckled, "the doctors will let you see him soon. Also," he said before turning away, "I'm not done with you yet. Don't think you're going to get away with eloping just yet."</p><p>Steve breathed deeply, feeling much lighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go. Fuck off, parasite!<br/>I really welcome any feedback and thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very sudden date and more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fury wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't done with Steve. He had started throwing him death stares during debriefs once Tony had recovered, which was just a week after coming back from Wakanda.</p><p>"Honestly, drop it," Tony put his mug on the table, "If you're going to punish Steve, make him cook breakfast for us for the rest of the year."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind cooking you breakfast for the rest of his life," Bruce mumbled, prompting raised eyebrows from the rest of the team.</p><p>"Please," Steve murmured, blushing. Apparently, Tony had been babbling about their kiss in a state of delirium in the hospital. </p><p>"But can you really let it go?" Steve looked at Fury, "It's getting embarrassing."</p><p>"Fine," Fury sighed, "Last chance, soldier. You disobey me for Stark one more time…"</p><p>"No promises," Tony whispered.</p><p>***</p><p>Steve lay on his bed thinking about the roller-coaster the previous few weeks had been. The attack, the parasite, and the kiss. He closed his eyes and tried to relive that memory, but no matter how sweet it felt, it was always accompanied by the images of Tony suffering. He wish he had a better memory of them kissing. One without pain and fear.</p><p>He had stayed away from Tony after that, he couldn't explain why. A part of him felt that all of it had been a reaction to being together during the ordeal. What if Tony didn't really want him now? Only one way to find out.</p><p>"Tony, are you up?" He couldn't believe he was actually sending Tony this text.</p><p>Tony didn't text back, but called him, as if he'd been waiting.</p><p>"Cap," his voice was oddly cheerful, "Missing me?"</p><p>"Yeah," Steve smiled, "And I think we should, about, you know, the whole thing." </p><p>There was a few seconds' silence. </p><p>"Yeah, I agree. We should totally talk about the whole thing," Tony said in a nervous tone, "Should I come over? Oh, wait, there's a pretty nice diner Natasha showed me last week. How about… dinner?"</p><p>Steve blushed, glad Tony couldn't see his face, "Yes, send me the address."</p><p>"Or I could pick you up," Tony said, and Steve could imagine him blushing.</p><p>***</p><p>It really was a nice place. Warm and cozy. Steve wasn't really fond of fancy restaurants, Tony knew it well.</p><p>They talked about the whole ordeal as they ate. Somehow, talking about it lessened the pain. Tony couldn't help but remember the way Thor had briefly lifted his spirits that night.</p><p>"I miss him, though," Tony mused.</p><p>"The parasite?" Steve raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"Did you just assume its gender? And no, I was just thinking about Thor," Tony smiled. Steve hadn't seen him smile like this in a long time. It was as if his whole face lit up with pure happiness, Steve couldn't help imagining planting a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Earth to Steve!" Tony laughed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I, umm," Steve blushed.</p><p>"You know my place is closer from here?" Tony suddenly said, looking dead serious. His eyes glinting.</p><p>"Oh," Steve's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"I mean, not that you have to, but…" Tony sighed, his eyes scanning Steve's face as if trying to read his mind.</p><p>Steve thought about all the time they'd been arguing and misunderstanding each other. It was a lot of time wasted. And although all they've had before was just a kiss, Steve knew that he didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted Tony, tonight. </p><p>"I'd love to," he whispered. </p><p>***</p><p>Steve had never been to Tony's bedroom before. It was large, but not as large as Steve had imagined it was going to be. The bed, however, was as large as Steve had hoped it would be.</p><p>"Are you sure? No pressure?" Tony smiled at him tenderly as he held Steve's hand.</p><p>"I'm sure," Steve stared into those dark eyes like he was talking to them.</p><p>Tony's hands moved to Steve's arms and he pulled him closer. Their mouths met and kissed softly. The second kiss was deeper and lingering. Tony's fingers unbuttoned Steve's shirt as he pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve yielded eagerly and their tongues danced together. Tony helped Steve out of his shirt and then took off his own. Their mouths separating only for brief intervals.</p><p>He led Steve to the bed, climbing on top of him. Steve's blue eyes smiled as he looked up at Tony's form, as if they were worshipping him. Tony leaned and pressed his mouth against Steve's again, an low grunt escaped the supersoldier's mouth, sending waves of arousal all the way down to Tony's cock that was already hard. Tony pressed himself against Steve as their kisses grew hungrier. He felt his lover's erection against his and moaned into his mouth. Feeling really impatient, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, turning over he moved Tony under him.</p><p>"Mmmm," Tony moaned, "So we're still going to fight for control in bed, too?"</p><p>Steve laughed, undoing his pants, 'I'm sorry, Iron Man, I just want to make love to you."</p><p>"Go for it, tiger," Tony moaned as Steve helped him out of his pants and then underwear. Tony liked it, the less barriers between them the better. Before he could think anything else, Steve attacked him with his mouth. Planting a deep, dirty kiss on Tony's mouth, he moved down to his jaw. Tony's facial hair rough against his lips, he kissed all the way down to his neck.</p><p>"Mmmm, Cap," Tony moaned, "Did I apologise for the time I threw you against the wall?"</p><p>Steve planted a kiss above his arc reactor, "I think you did, but you can apologise again if you feel like," He smiled into his skin.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Tony whispered, "And I'm sorry for everything, Cap."</p><p>Steve looked up at him. He could hear Tony's heartbeat and it made him feel really close to him.</p><p>"Hey, shellhead, if anyone should be really saying sorry it's me," His hand reached for Tony's face and he caressed his cheek.</p><p>"Sorry you didn't climb on top of me earlier?" Tony winked.</p><p>"Yeah," Steve traced kissed down Tony's belly, "For that, too."</p><p>Steve's hand felt Tony's erection and he let out a moan of approval. He wanted to feel him inside his mouth. He looked into Tony's eyes and the genius nodded. Steve continued planting kissed all the way down to Tony's cock, causing him to produce the sexiest moans Steve had ever heard.</p><p>He sucked Tony as he touched himself. Their moans and grunts filled the room. Tony was clutching the bedsheets as his eyes got tight shut.</p><p>Steve found himself lost in Tony's sensation. His smell, the taste of his precum, his moans - Tony was encompassing his senses. </p><p>He came with a grunt, moaning with Tony's balls in his mouth, sending vibrations of pleasure up to Tony's spine. It didn't take long for Tony to reach his orgasm with a loud moan, his body shaking. His cum sprayed on Steve's chest.</p><p>Steve fell down next to Tony. Both breathing heavily and planting lazy kisses on each other's mouths. Their fingers entwined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you're happy. Final chapter coming soon. Comments, comments, comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter. Feel free to share your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fury got wind of their relationship pretty soon.</p><p>"So, you disprove?" Steve asked as they stood inside Fury's office, staring at the sunset through the window. </p><p>"I am not your mother, Steve," Fury smirked, "And you are a grown man (Steve scoffed), but Stark, really? You know who he is. I mean, I get it, he has his charms, but as your friend, I'd warn you against getting too attached." </p><p>Steve took a deep breath and smiled, he knew he was going to get this advice from at least someone. His team, surprisingly, had taken it really well. Although he felt like throwing Clint out of the tower every time made one of his faces whenever Tony and Steve would walk in a room, and Rhodes had taken him into a corner and told him he'd murder him if he hurt his bestfriend.</p><p>"I understand," Steve told Fury, "I really don't know what the future holds for us, but for now, we're good. We really are." </p><p>"I wish you the best, son!" Fury patted his shoulder. </p><p>They were just informed that Mr Stark had entered the facility and was headed towards Fury's office.</p><p>"Does he follow you everywhere now?" Fury raised an eyebrow, "I'd say let someone scan you for trackers."</p><p>"C'mon," Steve chuckled, "Tony wouldn't do that." Although he knew Tony totally would.</p><p>Tony entered the room, he was in a suit and looked really handsome, oh, Steve's heart!</p><p>"Director," he winked at Fury who threw him a murderous glare, "Hey, Cap. I went looking for you in the tower and they told me Fury here wanted a private meeting with you. I assume the subject was '100 Reasons you shouldn't date Tony Stark'," Tony took a seat. </p><p>"1000," Fury corrected him, not that your boyfriend would be convinced. Steve crossed his arms, smiling.</p><p>"I should think so," Tony stared into Steve's eyes, "I am a good catch, afterall."</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself, just yet. And why are you here, by the way?" Steve said in a feigned firm voice. </p><p>"We had an appointment, remember?" He narrowed his eyes, "For a good cause?"</p><p>Fury looked at Steve deeply, who looked at both quizzically.</p><p>"Seriously, Cap?" Tony scoffed, "We have to go to a gala at my mother's foundation. Charity work."</p><p>It finally clicked.</p><p>"Oh," Steve said, apologetically, "Sorry I forgot. We should get going."</p><p>Fury stared at them both, amused, as they waved at him and walked out.</p><p>"Tony," Steve chided, "What was that?" He was sitting in the car with Tony as Happy drove, "The gala is tomorrow, not today."</p><p>"Yep," Tony's lips curved into a sly smile.</p><p>"So where are we going?" Steve asked, feeling seriously annoyed, "this better be something important."</p><p>"Oh, it is," Tony turned his head, his eyes bright, "I miss you, I want to spend some time with you. That's important."</p><p>Steve blinked, feeling his cheeks burn.</p><p>"So this is how it's going to be now?" He pretended to be annoyed, "You're just going to act childish about this whole thing? I mean…"</p><p>Tony didn't let him finish his sentence. He placed a hand below Steve's jaw, pulling him closer and pressed their mouths together. The kiss was deep and needy. </p><p>"I have to go on a business trip, tomorrow," he said, their faces still so close, he could feel Steve's breath on his face, "Right after the gala. And I'm going to be away for a week. And, I'm going to miss you."</p><p>Steve felt an odd kind of sadness at the idea of Tony being away, if only for a week.</p><p>"So, I thought you could stay at my place today, and tomorrow, and we'll leave for the gala together, but until then," he kissed him again, smiling suggestively. </p><p>Steve understood. They had been dating for a month now, and they hadn't really done anything other than making out, not since that first date.</p><p>"Uh, okay," he whispered, wrapping an arm against Tony's waist, "But you're not allowed to take any phone calls while we're together. In fact, stay away from your gadgets."</p><p>"Oh," Tony beamed, "so this is how it's going to be now?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Missed being here?' Tony planted a kiss on Steve's bare shoulder as he joined Steve on the bed.</p><p>"Missed being with you, like this," Steve whispered, turning to look at his boyfriend. Tony took advantage of this opportunity and kissed him deeply, his tongue demanding entrance in Steve's mouth. Steve's parted his lips and deepened the kiss, with tongues and all.</p><p>When they ended the kiss they were out of breath. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, he wanted to feel him, drown himself in his scent.</p><p>Tony started kissing his neck, each kiss was sweet and lingering. His hand caressed Steve's chest and moved down to his cock. Steve let out a soft moan, he was already hard. Tony stroked his cock gently, traces kissing down his chest. </p><p>"Steve," his voice was hoarse, "fuck me."</p><p>These words sent a chill down Steve's spine. </p><p>"You sure?" He asked, running his fingers through Tony's hair, "I mean we can wait if…"</p><p>"I want it," Tony faced Steve, "Want you."</p><p>How could Steve deny? Tony, the genius he was, already had lube and condoms in the side drawers. Steve felt grateful for that.</p><p>Tony was on the top, staring at Steve with eyes full of desire. He let out a moan as Steve started preparing him. One finger at first. </p><p>"More, Cap, please," Tony breathed. </p><p>Steve inserted another finger and stared at his lover's lustful face as he did it. Tony looked already blissed out.</p><p>"I want to ride you," he whispered, making Steve's cock twitch in anticipation. </p><p>Their eyes locked together as Tony grabbed Steve's cock and let it into himself. Gasping and moaning as he felt his hole stretch. Steve was finding it hard to restrain himself, but really wanted it to be good for Tony. So, he only started moving gently once the tip was inside Tony. </p><p>Tony's movements matched his, a rhythm that felt so divine. </p><p>Tony's eyes were closed, the bliss of having Steve inside him was too much to handle. He kept moving slowly for a while, riding his boyfriend. And then, he felt Steve start to thrust faster, gradually increasing the force.</p><p>"Unhhh, Sss… Steve," he moaned and started matching Steve's thrusts. They fucked like this for God knows how long. And then, Steve held him by the waste, moving him on the bed until Tony was on all fours beneath him.</p><p>"Mmm, yes, baby, fuck me!" Tony croaked impatiently.</p><p>Steve shoved his cock inside Tony. The genius moaned and screamed his boyfriend's name until he came just from the thrusts. Steve felt Tony's ass tighten around his cock and moaned. He kept fucking him until he came too. They were both panting as they lay side by side.</p><p>"This was good," Tony smiled, catching his breath.</p><p>"Mmm, yes," Steve smiled, looking into those brown eyes lovingly.</p><p>"At least now I know how to make you agree with me," Tony winked.</p><p>Steve laughed.</p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not well versed with the Marvel universe, so bear with me and share your thoughts. Xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>